User talk:Gaarmyvet
Vandal Unregistereed regastrator is removing pages, so Delete him.--Station7 18:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * I can't find any pages deleted (except by me). Can you cite a page for me?-- 18:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, 1, Demetri Noh.--Station7 19:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * Got 'em. My email finally caught up with your note. He only did the one edit and he's banned for one year. Thanks.-- 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lost Tie ins Hola! I noticed some more connections to Lost...the newest being that the Benfords live on Sawyer ave. And the rutherford files (Shannon). I haven't found a page dedicated to Lost connections (wether they are a stretch, or just fun to list out when we see them). What do you think about something to collect Lost tie-ins? Oceanic Airlines was a huge one --'SuspectZeroblog' 19:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I would say yes.--Station7 20:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) This would be awesome, because I am a LOST fan.--Station7 20:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Personally, the idea doesn't grab me, but we – not I – edit this wiki. The ideas, until proven otherwise would be "fanon" as distinguished from canon. Start with Portal:Fanon (Note, please, that someone who likes the idea has to actually start the page!) Put links to your Lost pages there. Include Fanon in the text of your Portal:Fanon and your portal will show up in the category listing; check one of the other portals as an example. You get to that from the menu on the main page above the character pictures. Enjoy yourselves, because that's also an important part of this wiki.-- 21:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty so I created the portal. Should I just make a box/section for Lost to start off with? And have only Lost tie ins on that page? I'm still trying to figure out how to organize it, because most other portals are each different from one another --'SuspectZeroblog' 22:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, for a start try a second level headline ( Headline text ) for each subject. (First level headlines are pages, btw; strange things may happen if you try those.) As far as I know there's no rule for what a portal looks like; some have pictures, some don't. Ask others who are interested in the page, like (Station7?), for help and advice.-- 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Spaces Wikia doesn't have any policy on spaces. Each wiki can make its own policy, but it can be very hard to enforce. I was taught two spaces also, but I see one space a lot on the web and there are people who feel it reads more naturally. To my knowledge the editors won't remove spaces, and the "nbsp" code is mostly useful when it is followed by some sort of special character that is negating the space or to create a space without other text (a placeholder in a table for example). It certainly is not necessary for regular wiki text formatting. I've noticed people adding that sort of code before and I always thought it was silly also. -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Flash Ahead on the home page good idea or bad? Very good idea!-- 18:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Two versions here: User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1. I like them both for different reasons. Comments. -- 18:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Need to back off a little. I think Flash Ahead may be non-canon. We're probably overdue in addressing canon, semi-canon, non-canon, and deuterocanon. It would be great if someone would start writing something about them. I think I was zeroing in on Flashes when you asked your question.-- 19:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Main cast/character order Why don't we put the main characters in the order that their portrayers are listed in the opening credits? Just curious. --T. Montalbano 17:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * Not a bad idea. Why don't you it here: FlashForward Wiki:Ideas? See what people say. If no one objects in a week or so, do it.-- 18:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC)